midsomermurdersfandomcom-20200215-history
Who Killed Cock Robin?
Who Killed Cock Robin is the fourth episode of the fourth series of the popular ITV crime drama Midsomer Murders. It was originally aired 9th September 2001 Synopsis DCI Barnaby and DS Troy are drawn to Newton Magna where their search for a horse whisperer allegedly struck by a car is complicated by the discovery of a body in the town well. Plot While driving home from a party in the village of Newton Magna, Dr. Burgess accidentally hits someone with his car. He goes to a nearby pub for assistance, but when they return to the scene of the accident, there's no one to be found. The pub owner seeks DCI Barnaby's assistance but all he and DS Troy can find is a bloody handkerchief by the side of the road. Barnaby does meet up with Melvyn Stockard, now a buyer and seller of horses, but who was once convicted of robbery. They know that the person struck by the car was a recently arrived Irishman who claimed to be a horse whisperer. When a body is found in the village well, the police uncover a complex web of marital infidelities and deceit. When another villager is found murdered, Barnaby finds that the horse whisperers appearance in the village some weeks before may been for a very specific purpose. Cast *John Nettles as DCI Tom Barnaby *Daniel Casey as Sgt. Gavin Troy *Jane Wymark as Joyce Barnaby *Patrick Drury as Robin Wooliscroft *Mick Ford as Frank Lightbourne *Jonathan Hackett as Reverend Thorne *Polly Hemingway as Bubbles Stockard *Noah Huntley as Noel Wooliscroft *George Innes as Jackie Marsh *Barry Jackson as Dr. Bullard *Larry Lamb as Melvyn Stockard *Jane Lapotaire as Mary Mohan *Gabrielle Lloyd as Valerie Megson *Polly Maberly as Julie Stockard *Linda Marlowe as Bridget Wooliscroft *Sean McGinley as Sean O'Connell *Ian McNeice as Dr. Oliver Burgess *Robert Oates as Bill Pitman *Toni Palmer as Lily Marsh *Mel Raido as Chris Megson *Malcolm Storry as Joe Megson *Yolanda Vazquez as Francesca Ward *Christopher Lee as Dracula (archive footage) (uncredited) *Laurence Richardson as Police Officer (uncredited) Galleries Body Count Robin-wooliscroft.jpg|Robin Wooliscroft Struck twice on the head with heavy pipe wrench and then dumped into a well. The body was discovered 6 weeks later. Mary-mohan.jpg|Mary Mohan Forced to swallow an overdose of pills and the scene was arranged to appear as suicide. Supporting Cast Oliver-burgess.jpg|Dr. Oliver Burgess Bill-pitman.jpg|Bill Pitman Frank-lightbourne.jpg|Frank Lightbourne Melvyn-stockard.jpg|Melvyn Stockard Julie-stockard.jpg|Julie Stockard Francesca-ward.jpg|Francesca Ward Jackie-marsh.jpg|Jackie Marsh Chris-megson.jpg|Chris Megson Joe-megson.jpg|Joe Megson Noel-wooliscroft.jpg|Noel Wooliscroft Bridget-wooliscroft.jpg|Bridget Wooliscroft Valerie-megson.jpg|Valerie Megson Sean-oconnell.jpg|Sean O'Connell Reverend-thorne.jpg|Reverend Thorne Bubbles-stockard.jpg|Bubbles Stockard Lily-marsh.jpg|Lily Marsh Episode Images Who-killed-cock-robin-07.jpg Who-killed-cock-robin-08.jpg Who-killed-cock-robin-01.jpg Who-killed-cock-robin-04.jpg Who-killed-cock-robin-05.jpg Who-killed-cock-robin-03.jpg Who-killed-cock-robin-02.jpg Who-killed-cock-robin-06.jpg Notes The following actors and actresses who appeared in this episode have also appeared in the following episodes *Laurence Richardson - Death of a Hollow Man *Patrick Drury - Death in Chorus *Jonathan Hackett - The Straw Woman *Polly Hemingway - Down Among the Dead Men *Noah Huntley - The Sleeper Under the Hill *Gabrielle Lloyd - The Silent Land and Saints and Sinners *Linda Marlowe - Not in My Back Yard *Malcolm Storry - Blood on the Saddle Category:Series Four episodes